


I REGRET NOTHING

by MOONWATCHER404



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Mandalorian, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, References to other Fanfics, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformers Animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWATCHER404/pseuds/MOONWATCHER404
Summary: Complete and utter randomness my brain decided to throw at me.Updates are not scheduled and will appear as my brain decides to throw more stuff at me.PLEASE NOTE: Several concepts/plots in this fic were taken from other fanfics.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I REGRET NOTHING

Cliffjumper was not sure what do do with this object that had been handed to him. He had simply been told to dispose of it. But he really did not want to leave the building. But suddenly he remembered that there so happened to be a space-bridge nearby. Cliffjumper proceeded to get up from his desk, pick up the strange blue cube, and headed towards the space bridge, whistling while he went. 

Once Cliffjumper arrived at the space-bridge, he set the cube down, before typing in a random set of coordinates into the computer. The space-bridge activated in a brilliant glow of blue light. Still whistling to himself, Cliffjumper bent down, picked up the cube, and tossed it into the space-bridge. Before shutting it down again. He turned around and walked back towards his office, though he had stopped whistling.

\----------------------------------------------In a Galaxy far far away--------------------------------------------------------------

A bright flash of blue appeared in the sky of the planet's, before quickly vanishing again soon after. But the huge energy signature the portal created did not vanish so quickly. Before the portal had closed, a single blue cube emerged. and began falling towards the surface of the planet. The cube crashed into the ground hard. Having sustained a few more dents, and steaming from the heat of the fall. But other than that. It was fine for the most part. 

However, several systems away, Some very big spaceships had picked up the energy surge. And the people inside those ships...were very interested.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! 
> 
> Im stuck for the next chapter.. should it take place on Ryloth? or Florrum. (Those are both planets in the star wars universe, if u dont know what they are/look like, look it up) 
> 
> I have no idea what i'm doing. XD 
> 
> Can Mecha (aka cybertronians) even whistle? 
> 
> This title was meant to be a joke, and an attempt at foreshadowing the hilarity and chaos that is to come. ;)


End file.
